The Bill Nye Panic
The Bill Nye Panic is a cartoonish made-for-television animated/live-action crossover comedy mystery film, directed, produced by, and starring Noah Byrd, alongside Ginnifer Goodwin. The film's theme (and its title) is a take-off to and focused on the PBS children's science show Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993–1998). Plot TBA recounts that long ago he used to work with Bill Nye on his show until, in 1995, he was involved in an accident on the setting of a scene of an episode's skit: On his break, he was too busy thinking until he realized he was on a treacherous road setting and Lorry, zooming out of nowhere and having trouble navigating on the road, was heading toward him and hit him sending him into the studio of the Science Guy show, crashing into something causing a skit from the episode, Earthquakes, to go perfectly, while TBA is signifigantly injured and is taken to the hospital, where Percy begins to laugh at him. Butch arrives with another one of Bill Nye's former assistant from the show, who was overloaded with flour and then broke down. James also whistles excitedly as he watches men bringing the third assistant also from Bill Nye's show in on a barge. The tow truck driver elaborates that he reversed into the sea. A little later, Thomas arrives, laughing with the other engines at the assistants and calling them "The Brothers Grimm": "Smashed", "Broken", and "Sunk". Ever since then, TBA never returned to work on Bill Nye the Science Guy, and commits himself to his work at the Dusty Dog (a parody of the Krusty Krab from SpongeBob SquarePants), and living with Judy Hopps in her apartment to ensure he never returns, but still worries and thinks if anyone that have dto do with Bill Nye and his show finds him, he will be forced to work for and with Bill Nye forever. At this point, the typical Looney Tunes end theme plays, but TBA and Noah interrupt, claiming that there's more to the story after that and that Noah must get to the bottom of the mystery. Back to the story, some years later after that accident, Noah and several other characters now go to Dynamic Community Charter School for a few years and then are presented with Bill Nye the Science Guy episodes, which terrorize Noah and fascinates Moby, and sometime after that the School becomes haunted, and visions, hallucinations, and paranormal activity of the individual segments and skits from the show scare the characters away from the charter school, leaving Noah to investigate the mystery along with Judy Hopps, the optimistic rabbit police officer, and her red fox partner and former con artist, Nick Wilde. Cast *Noah Byrd – himself, Max Byrd, Additional voices *Ken Byrd – James, Pongo, Tramp, Snoopy, Nick Wilde, Bugs Bunny, Kipper the Dog, , , Additional voices *Zach Braff – Chicken Little *Chris Lang – Pig, Additional voices *Steve Zahn – Runt of the Litter, Archie the Bear, Monty *Mandy Moore – Mandy Mousepunzel, Sheriff Callie *Mac Newton – Percy, Diesel, Bertie the Bus, Additional voices *Rob Paulsen – Tiger, Dippy, Motato, Radish Minions, Additional voices *Joan Cusack – Abby Mallard *Ginnifer Goodwin – Officer Judy Hopps *Carolyn Lawrence – Sandy Cheeks *Debi Derryberry – Jimmy Foxtron, Additional voices *Kate Higgins – Noah's Mom, Farrah Fawn, Payton Panda, Additional voices *Jodi Benson – Lady, Lora Pup, Mary Beth Fox, Sarah Skunkams, Ariel Bear *Phil Vischer – Bob the Tomato, Radish Minions, Mad Scientist (Stock recordings), Frankencelery, Villager (Stock recordings), Additional voices *Mike Nawrocki – Larry the Cucumber, Perry Heath Fox, Radish Minions, Igor (Archive recordings) *Ralph Foody – Johnny (Stock recordings) Trivia Even though it shares, and borrows elements as well as stock clips, audio and footage from the show and even features Bill Nye's named in the title, the film is still in a different universe than Bill Nye the Science Guy. Characters from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Tiny Toon Adventures, SpongeBob SquarePants, Kipper the Dog, The Raccoons, VeggieTales (and its Netflix series), and TBA make appearances in the film. Additionally Mandy Mousepunzel is an allusion to Rapuznel from Disney's Tangled, and Jimmy Foxtron, and Dippy are parodies of Jimmy Neutron and Carl Wheezer from the Jimmy Neutron franchise.